


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°56 : « Le félin et les fourmis »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Does this need more tags really, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Selon la Théorie de Sherlock le Chat, Ant-Man pourrait-il gagner face à Black Panther ?





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°56 : « Le félin et les fourmis »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Control » de Halsey (si jamais vous cherchiez après une chanson pouvant vous rappeler Bucky...)
> 
> Remarque :  
> Ou quand ton chat devient mystérieusement ta muse... o.o'

Mon chat Sherlock a une nouvelle lubie : il cherche à _manger_ des fourmis. Il essaie désespérément de les attraper avec sa patte, il lèche la terrasse pour les avaler directement...

Ça me fait penser à un combat amateur opposant Black Panther et Ant-Man ! Mais le gagnant est et restera Scott, car son adversaire Wakandien ne peut pas faire face à cette miniaturisation, malgré ses qualités légendaires de guerrier.

Mentionnons, en bonus, que Sherlock le chat, s'il s'acharne à attraper des fourmis, ne s'approche pourtant pas des guêpes... Mon cher Scott, excuse-moi de te le dire de but en blanc, mais tu es moins effrayant que ta coéquipière, semblerait-il.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 182 (ouille...).
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice :  
> Faites pas attention, c'est n'importe quoi mais c'est normal xD


End file.
